


Newt Scamander X Reader – Missing You

by writeyouin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Memory Loss, Reader-Insert, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: The reader has to leave Newt for his own safety and the easiest way to do that is to obliviate all his memories of them together.





	Newt Scamander X Reader – Missing You

You were forgetting something, there was no doubt about it but what? What could possibly be left? As chaotic and cluttered as Newt’s case was, it was only small, gathering all of your items should have been easy. You sighed impatiently, trying to think of the last item before Newt got back. Perhaps the reason you couldn’t think of it was because you didn’t actually want to leave; you’d follow your goofy love to the ends of the Earth if it was possible. This was most likely your subconscious trying to stop you from leaving; if it was, it wasn’t making things any easier. You already hurt enough knowing what you had to do. Carrying your plan out was going to be like losing a piece of yourself. No. It was worse. You’d be losing him.

* * *

It was no use, whether you were forgetting something or not, you had to leave. You grabbed your bag, heading to the ladder out of the case, paling upon the sound of Newt’s all too familiar footsteps. Newt stopped at the bottom of the stairs, his eager grin turning into a look of utter betrayal and horror as he tried to speak, looking at your packed bag.

“(Y/N)” he breathed, unashamed tears forming. “I don’t understand. Just tell me what I did wrong and I’ll fix it. I- I can become anything for you. A-A-Am I too shy? Do I spend too much time with my creatures b-b-because-”

You embraced Newt, desperate to make him stop before you found a reason to stay; leaving was already too hard as it was, hearing how much he loved you and was willing to do for you made it a thousand times worse.

“Newt, don’t worry, this isn’t about you, you- you’re perfect just as you are, sweetheart.”

Hearing your calm tone soothed Newt slightly. He became less tense as he waited for some reasonable or even unreasonable excuse as to why you were taking all your things away. It was probably something silly such as a change of fashion, Feng-shui, or, Merlin forbid, creature urine; some smells just seeped into things and couldn’t be fixed as Newt had learned the hard way.

“Then what- What’s going on?” He asked patiently.

You exhaled sickly, trying to think of where to start. “Okay, sit down, this is going to take some explaining.”

You sat on the small cot Newt sometimes used when alone, patting it for him to join you. Warily, he did, eyeing you the way he did a new, mysterious creature; not with excitement but caution.

“To explain… I have to start with a story about something bad a person did.” You gulped, leaving out the part where the person was you, it would become obvious soon enough but you didn’t want to remember the awful things you’d done just yet. “Before I start this, I have to ask you not to interrupt, okay?”

New nodded hesitantly.

“Alright, thank you. Right, well, um- There was this person, and (s)he worked for some wizards who were into collecting rarities, no matter what kind of illegal or disreputable things they had to do to get what they wanted. Now, this person I mentioned earlier… (s)he had a friend who was badly in debt to them and to help them out, (s)he offered to do whatever it took to pay off this friend’s debt. The guys in charge, they made the person steal a lot of stuff, art mostly and no matter what it was (s)he’d mark whoever owned the item originally, get to know them, sometimes date them, and eventually, steal the item in question. There were never any feelings involved because business should never mix with pleasure, not the romantic kind anyway.

Anyway, the guys on top heard a rumour. It was about some crazy guy who’d come across a Thunderbird.”

Pained realisation showed on Newt’s face, he shook his head. “(Y/N), why- Why are you telling me this?”

“I’m not done.” You blinked back tears. “The person stalked the mark for a week before deciding he’d be an easy job, a month at most but then…Then…” You snivelled, unable to recompose yourself for another minute or so. “(S)he fell for him. He was no longer a mark but someone (s)he w-wanted to m-marry and be with forever. The longer (s)he stayed became more d-dangerous though because the g-guys at the top f-figured out what had happened and they- they threatened to kill the mark unless (s)he could pay off her debt with the Thunderbird.”

“(Y/N), no, you… you wouldn’t.”

You nodded, wiping your face. “I couldn’t.” You sniffed. “I promised I’d find something even more valuable but here’s the thing Newt. The only thing I could find is in the ministry and I- I can’t let you get involved in this. When I do this, you can’t even know me. Do you understand?”

“No. We uh,” he grabbed your hands tightly, “We’ll find a way, together. There has to be some way to do this, right?”

You let out a weak, sad laugh. “Newt Scamander, I was afraid you’d say that.” You pecked his cheek, knowing that if it was his lips, you wouldn’t have the strength to do what you needed to do.

After a deep breath, you pulled your hands back, drawing your wand out from your cloak. You aimed it at Newt, who stared at you helplessly, his hurt expression cutting you like a knife.

“Obliviate.” You whispered, watching his eyes roll expressionlessly into his head. You got up, grabbing your bag and making a hasty retreat from the case into the hotel room outside.

Newt wouldn’t remember anything about you but you would remember every shared moment, every kiss, every touch, every lingering word or smell; that would be your cross to bear.

* * *

Newt rubbed his eyes tiredly, looking around his small shed. It was odd really, he couldn’t remember why he was there, or any of the previous day.

“I’ve been working too hard.” He murmured, resting his head on the pillow, while trying to recall the day’s events; it must have been a dissatisfying day at the very least because he couldn’t shake the hollow feeling that something was missing.

He stretched out, his hand encountered something sharp. Absentmindedly, he grasped it, frowning when he found it to be a necklace with a single Hungarian Horntail scale on it. Although Newt had come to terms with the fact that he’d always be alone because of his strange, nomadic lifestyle, he found himself disturbed by the necklace. It was in his most boyish daydreams that, should he meet somebody he truly loved, he’d make them a necklace just like this, yet he knew he’d never made it; he couldn’t have for there was nobody to wear it.

He ran his free hand through his hair, turning the necklace over in his hands before gently placing it in his pocket. “ _A mystery for another day_.” He thought, thinking of the rest he needed now.


End file.
